Oops! I Did It Again!
by Duckalicious
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck in a house together for an entire school year, all alone. What will they do with their free time, which they have rather a lot of? I'll give you a hint: it's NOT fighting.
1. The Cause of the Confinement

A/N: This was just a quirky little idea I thought up after reading a story called "Blasted Muggle Contraptions"; it rocks, you should check it out. Basically, what it ended up being was "What if Draco and Hermione were stuck together in a confined place for a long period of time?" It didn't really turn out the way I expected it to, though. They fall in love a lot faster than I originally wanted them to. I wanna get to the action! I swear I have no idea where a bunch of the stuff in this story came from, I think I was asleep through like half it. Not because it was boring to write or anything, just because it was like two in the morning and I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep 'cause, well, that's kinda a long story. So, I give you, "Oops! I Did It Again!" (In now way connected or related to the Britney Spears song by the same name, 'cause, well, ew!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need this? I mean if I owned this stuff, I wouldn't be sitting around yelling at my shitty computer for deleting the chapter that I just finished. I'd be throwing it against the wall and buying a new one. ;)  
  
Chapter One: Cause of the Confinement  
  
She was upset. That much was obvious. But he had no idea why. * Of course, * he thought ruefully, * I very rarely understand anything Granger does. Bloody Gryffindor. * He hated not knowing what to do, not being totally in control of a situation.  
  
Draco Malfoy no longer harbored the incredibly intense dislike for Hermione Granger that he once had, but that had come only through spending too much time together. When you were confined to a TV-less hotel room with someone for months on end, you didn't have much choice but to get to know them. Especially as they had both finished the work for the entire school ear within a month.  
  
Once they had run out of homework, there was a small en suite library to conquer. That took them all of a week.  
  
Then as they were forced to talk a bit more, came The Psychoanalysis of Draco. They were still in that stage a month and a half later, as Draco was refusing to give any ground. Little did he know.  
  
But as we want the suspense to build there a little, we are first going to learn why two of Hogwarts' greatest enemies are locked in a hotel room together.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm sorry, but you have no choice. The pair of you are the most powerful witch and wizard Hogwarts has seen since Riddle himself. It was inevitable that he try for you allegiance sooner or later." Dumbledore's voice was calm, but firm. There was no way he'd change his mind.  
  
Though Hermione didn't say it, she wondered why Malfoy was being put under the headmaster's protection as well. Everyone knew he was going to be a Death Eater, just like his father.  
  
Hermione sighed, then nodded. She could see no other solution. She did have a request though. "Couldn't Malfoy and I at least have separate suites?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. Malfoy asked me the same question, Miss Granger." I told him the same thing I will tell you. I think it will be a little less monotonous for both of you this way." He smiled. "If nothing else, you can fight for amusement." His blue eyes were twinkling.  
  
Hermione blushed, then smiled. "I suppose you're right. When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible, Miss Granger We will collect you when we have either found a suitable place for you to continue your, to put it more accurately, confinement, or it can come to an end. Good evening, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione grimaced at the word "confinement." She stood to leave, and just before she reached the door, Dumbledore said, "Oh, and Miss Granger, one more thing." She turned, her hand on the doorknob. "Please be sure not to tell anyone about your impending departure."  
  
"Not even Harry and Ron?" Hermione was wondering how her and Malfoy's sudden and coinciding departure would be explained.  
  
"No one, Miss Granger. Good evening to you."  
  
Hermione stepped onto the moving staircase with a heavy heart. She was sad she had to leave, though at the same time she was filled with a strange excitement.  
  
So it was, that two days later, on October 1st, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin stepped into their heavily spelled suite in a Wizard hotel in Portland, Oregon, USA.  
  
It was quite comfortable, as hotel rooms went, with a spelled cupboard and mini fridge directly connected to the Hogwarts kitchens. Anything you wanted would immediately appear.  
  
The couches and chairs were spelled to look and feel however you wanted them to, as were the walls, and beds, and pretty much everything else. They had some fun playing with that, and every once in awhile Draco would change Hermione's favorite chair to an electrical chair, or something equally uncomfortable, just for kicks.  
  
The bathrooms (they each had their own) were spelled much the same way, and any soap, or hair gel, or whatever, that you wanted would immediately appear.  
  
The library would give you any book.  
  
The dressers gave you anything you wanted to wear.  
  
The rooms cleaned themselves.  
  
A chest in the living room would give you any blanket, or toy, or.  
  
There were photo albums that would give you any picture of any person.  
  
There was one room that could make it like you were anywhere in the world. It was in short, paradise.  
  
Draco and Hermione were bored as hell.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Mione?" Draco said it slowly, cautiously.  
  
Hermione was shocked out of her angry contemplation of the flowers on her favorite armchair. Draco never used her nickname. They had agreed at the beginning of their confinement that it would be best if they were on a first name basis. But Draco had never shortened her name; he always sounded so clipped and professional when he said it.  
  
She didn't speak for awhile, at first appearing to be numb with shock, and then looking him up and down like she'd never seen him before. She didn't seem like she was angry, at least not with him, so he tried again. "Mione, what's wrong."  
  
Hermione was still recovering from her shock. After a moment she said, "The post came."  
  
He looked puzzled. "Why does that make you." He trailed off as she shoved a piece of parchment at him. It said:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
I hope you're well, and that you and Malfoy haven't killed each other yet.  
  
Draco looked up quizzically at her. Hadn't she told Harry and Ron how they were actually getting along rather well? She motioned for him to keep reading. He looked back down at the parchment.  
  
I have been thinking about you a lot lately, and I've written you to  
ask you to be my girlfriend. Please say yes, Mione. I love you and I  
want be with you.  
  
Love?  
Ron  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione, barely contained mirth evident in his eyes. "I don't see why this makes you so angry. The rest of us have been waiting for it for awhile now. You know, like since 2nd year."  
  
"But Draco, we're 7th years!"  
  
"I had no idea!" He was pretending to be shocked.  
  
She glared at him. "You'd think he'd be over it by now!"  
  
"YOU would, but everyone else knows better than that."  
  
"It makes me angry," she said, still glaring, "because Ron is my friend, nothing more. I have never had feelings for him that way. And it makes me angry because he's too much of a wuss to say it to my face. And it makes me angry because I am going to HAVE to say "no" and ruin our friendship." Her eyes were bright now with unshed tears.  
  
"Um, this might sound dumb, but why don't you just pretend you like him?"  
  
Hermione was crying in earnest now. Draco awkwardly reached out and put his arms around her. She stiffened, then relaxed into him. After awhile, her sobs subsided, and he felt her mumble something into his, now soaked, T- shirt. He whispered, "Sorry, didn't catch that?"  
  
She said it again, louder this time. Because, I'd forget or something and I'd."  
  
"You'd what?"  
  
"Well I'd be wishing it was.someone else," she finished lamely. She was having trouble concentrating with his body pressed so close to hers.  
  
"Who?" He was intrigued. Chaste little Granger? Liked someone?  
  
She tensed and didn't say anything for a moment. Then she looked up into his eyes and breathed, "You."  
  
She said it so softly that he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "Me? But Mione, I've always.We've always. I.You.Potter.Weasley." he stuttered, searching for the right thing to say. He realized there was only one thing he could say or do to describe hi emotions at the moment. So that is what he did.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked. Then she smiled into the kiss and relaxed.  
  
When he felt her relax against him, he deepened the kiss a little. He felt her arms come up around his neck, and her fingers in his white-blonde, spiked hair. He pulled back a bit and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
This year was really starting to look up. 


	2. You Perv!

A/N: This chapter is kinda schizo, so forgive us. Because within my single body there are two other personalities, named Megan and Laurie. That's not actually true, those two people have completely separate bodies, and are my best friends, but hey I scared you for a minute didn't I? Well, anyway, they helped out with the writing of the next couple chappies, 'cause we were all at Meg's house the other day, and I had them read it and they wanted to change and add. I let them do quite a bit, though it was mostly Laurie. Megan contributed an idea and added to one line. But that's okay, I don't mind, there my friends and I value their opinions.  
  
These next few chappies are also kinda short, but, we'll get to some meatier stuff later, and you can't exactly complain about the last one now can you?  
  
Disclaimer: There once was a writer named Quinn, with her ideas she nothing would win, so she stole from another, who wasn't her brother, and put this disclaimer in.  
  
Chapter 2: You Perv!!!!!  
  
Hermione walked through Draco's room on the way to the giant Jacuzzi tub in his bathroom. She had an old-fashioned claw foot tub in her bathroom. She loved it, but she wanted to use the jets, as her neck had been really bothering her lately. She could, of course, change her tub, but this way she had an excuse to organize everything and use his soap. It smelled distinctly masculine, but it smelled like him and she loved it.  
  
Draco watched her clean his room from his place on the bed. Every once in awhile she'd look at him and smile, or maybe glare, depending on what she was currently picking up. After about twenty minutes, she went to take her bath.  
  
After the tub was filled, Hermione slipped into the hot water. She turned the jets on high, put on her headphones, and blasted Linkin Park. There were about 4 inches of bubbles on top of the water, and they covered enough that she was pretty much decent.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and turned her Discman up a little higher.  
  
Her headphones were, in fact, loud enough that she didn't notice Draco enter the room.  
  
He paused at the door, smiling. Draco walked over and sat down on the edge of the tub.  
  
She still hadn't noticed his presence, so he carefully leaned forward and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. She jumped and her eyes snapped open. "You perv!" she shrieked. He immediately jumped off the side of the tub and headed for the door. A bar of soap aimed at his retreating form smashed against the doorframe.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but I only have so much time to dedicate to this fic. And at least I didn't just leave y'all hanging for weeks at a time like some other writers I know do.  
  
Laterz, and have a nice day. Or don't. It's completely up to you.  
  
READ BANNED BOOKS!!!!!  
  
AND MY FANFICS!!!!! 


	3. Author's Note 1

Hey everybody! I am sooooooo sorry its been so long since I last posted. I promise I'll try to do that really soon, though. There was a posting issue, so I screwed up and posted chapter four instead of chapter three, totally my fault. So here it is, the long awaited, actual, third chapter. 


	4. A Closed Door

Disclaimer: Aren't these things so pointless? Everyone knows I don't own it, so why do I bother? Cappuccinos are yummy.  
  
A/N: This is a joint effort between me and my beta reader, who is also my best friend. We work well together because she's the only person who's not too afraid of me to tell me when something I've written sounds stupid. This is a super short chappie, and I'm really sorry, but things have been kinda hectic lately. I'm going to try to get the next one up before Tuesday, though. And since I posted this on Sunday, I don't think that should be a problem, as I have the next chapter and a half typed and waiting, and I'll be on all evening anyway. Well, enjoy, and R&R!  
  
Chapter Three: A Closed Door  
  
Back in her own room, Hermione clad herself with various shapeless articles of clothing, as she was fairly disgusted with Draco's forwardness. Just as she was pulling her hair out of the back of her shirt, there was a knock at her door. "Go away!" she yelled.  
  
"Let me talk to you!" responded the voice from behind the locked door.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Really?" came the sarcastic reply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good, because I want this to be as unpleasant for you as it is for me. That way, you'll know better next time, won't you? I f there is a next time, that is."  
  
"Mione, I."  
  
She cut him off "You know what, Draco, don't. Just don't. I want to be mad at you for awhile. You betrayed my trust. That was disrespectful, and something I would expect ~Ron~ to do. Not you. There isn't anything you can do right now to 'make it up to me.' Don't even try."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. Now go away."  
  
He did.  
  
A/N: I told you it was short, but there will be another one within the next two days. Promise. If there isn't, assume I'm either dead or grounded. Oh, yes, and to reduce confusion, and for future reference: ~X~ means italics, 'X' means characters thoughts, **X** means bold, and "X" means dialogue, as usual.  
  
Well, later, dudes and dudettes! ( ;) LOL! ) 


	5. I May Have to Buy Her a Really Big Prese...

Disclaimer: Writing all these disclaimers is giving me carpal tunnel syndrome. People are dumb.  
  
A/N: Another short chappie, but I'm putting this one and chap. 5 up at the same time. So don't complain, or I'll wait a really long time before I post the next one. Which I have all written and just need to type, and is fairly long. I have the power here and I adore it, so don't complain. All four of you who are actually reading this, that is. You guys aren't allowed to complain, oh, and by the way thank you all of my reviewers, and I'm planning on doing a section for review thank you's and answers to questions and stuff, so review and be recognized. You know what I found out today? OIDIA and me are on somebody's favorites! I was shocked, so thank you very much, !   
  
Chapter Four: I May Have to Buy Her a Really Big Present at Some Point  
  
Draco went to his room, and laid down on his bed. He heard Hermione leave her room and go to the small kitchen area to make lunch.  
  
About half an hour later Hermione yelled, "Foods done!"  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"Liar." She was standing at his bedroom door. "Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'm going to poison you. I'm not ~that~ angry."  
  
Draco rolled over and looked at her, pain and anger evident in his eyes. "You make me mad. I don't get you at all. One minute you're furious at me, and the next you're making fun of me."  
  
"I'm your girlfriend. It's part of the job description. The contract clearly states that I "must make the my male counterpart as confused and frustrated as possible on a regular basis.' Otherwise, you'd have so much ego we'd need the entire hotel to make room for it. Plus, you'd be very difficult to snog with a head that big."  
  
"Well, stop! Change the farking contract! Jeez!"  
  
She left, shaking her head.  
  
(A/N: I should end it here, but that would be ~really~ mean. So.)  
  
He rolled over onto his back and glared at the ceiling for an hour and a half. He would have continued, but he fell asleep.  
  
As he lapsed into unconsciousness, he thought, 'I may have to buy her a really big present at some point.'  
  
A/N: Hee hee.  
  
Thank you for reviews everyone! 


	6. McGonagall’s “Announcement”

A/N: This chappie's a little longer than the last ones have been. (You're welcome. Not that I actually expect anyone to say thank-you, as I've had about- hmmm, what is it now, four reviewers? Is ~anyone~ actually reading this? Admittedly, it's not the best fanfic ever written, but I rather like it. I guess I'm all alone in that, too.) Well, all four of you, enjoy this addition to the wonderful saga of. Oops! I Did It Again! (No relation to the BS song by the same title. .)  
  
Chapter Five: McGonagall's "Announcement"  
  
Hermione stuck her head inside Draco's doorway, and saw him sleeping on the bed. She flicked the light on and off in an attempt to awaken him.  
  
When it had become quite obvious that it wasn't having an effect on him, Hermione sighed, and walked over to the bed and shook him awake, and none too gently at that. When he opened his eyes to scowl at her, she told him, "McGonagall's here."  
  
That woke him up. "What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't say. Said she didn't want to have to do it twice."  
  
They were almost out of Draco's room when he gently grabbed Hermione's elbow. "Mione I am ~so~ sorry. I never meant to make you think. I would never do anything you didn't want me to. I just. You left the door partway open, and I got up to shut it, and you were there, and."  
  
She interrupted. "Draco, I know. ~Really~, I do. And I think I've made us ~both~ miserable enough, so." she grinned devilishly, "let's go see McGonagall before she starts wondering what we're doing in here."  
  
Draco looked a bit peeved. "What? Not even a kiss for making me miserable?"  
  
"Nope." She grinned and flounced out the doorway.  
  
"Grrr.~women~," Draco grumbled.  
  
"With that attitude, Mr. Malfoy, there will be no kisses 'till Easter."  
  
"But Hermione, its only November."  
  
"I know. Now, stop whining."  
  
"But that's not nice," he pouted. She grinned over her shoulder at him as they entered the living room.  
  
McGonagall was waiting for them, sitting, rather stiffly, in Draco's chair. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione. Somehow, McGonagall just didn't seem like the type who liked zebra print. Hermione winked at him and sat down on the couch. Draco sat down next to her.  
  
McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Hermione blushed rather furiously. Draco grinned. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "You two. Anyway, a suitable location for the continuance of your concealment has been found. " Both teenagers looked rather excited. As this hotel suite, though very nice, wasn't very big, and got a little boring rather quickly. McGonagall continued. "It is located on a small tropical island, that is very heavily magically protected. Spells against apparation, portkeys, and innocent muggle detection are all already in place, though the portkey ban, will be temporarily removed for your arrival at exactly noon tomorrow, your time. Here is the portkey." She handed Hermione a dented pop can. "And you will be allowed to wander outside during the daylight hours, ~together~. You must never leave the house after dark, or alone. Even with our protections, this is still very dangerous, and if anything happens, you will immediately alert the Headmaster or myself. This can be done through a spell set up at the house, and connected to our wristwatches. And we will come, yes, Mr. Malfoy I know there is no apparation on the island," she said at Draco's intake of breath, "but we have our ways. And then you will be immediately removed back here, or to the school.  
  
Since she appeared to be finished, Hermione asked, "Professor, will we, I mean do we, er. will the house be spelled like the hotel room?"  
  
Draco looked at her sharply, sensing that that had not been what she intended to say. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, though, and relaxed, though he still wondered about it, and planned to question her later.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, the house is spelled much like these rooms." McGonagall looked a little suspicious.  
  
"Professor, would you like some tea?" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"No, thank you, dear, I really must be going."  
  
"Alright then, goodbye, professor, hope to see you again soon!"  
  
A/N: I know its neither eventful or long, but bear with me here, I do have limits on my computer time, and I wanted to finally get these posted. 


End file.
